Dance in the Darkness
by Serenesheilds
Summary: SailorMoon captured? The future is at risk? What is this new dark enemy and why do they call Rei their Messiah!
1. Prologe

Dance In the Darkness -- Prologe -- A Dark Nightmare Begins 

The moon had just risen over the bleak midnight sky. It had taken a long time for it to reach the fullness that was needed, and to reach the right time. They smiled as soft whispers fell from each of their mouths. Soft hums and hisses that screeched through the night. Only a faint murmer came from the women in the center. The long forgotten corpse of that one. Her dark black hair that reached to her mid-back, the long thick lashes that were drawn close on a deathly pale slender face. Full blood stained lips that held no hint of a smile or frown. A crown of dead roses and black berries on her head, in her hands was a singe living roses it's stem long ago been cut free of the red petals, apparently looking as though the only life on the corpse remains. She was dressed in a long black dress that was low cut along the neck line. The hem of the skirt was full and fell in soft gentle sweeps around her youthful breasts. Another low moan as the body began to stir. Slowly you could see the rose losing it's radiance and dieing in her hands. The murmers of those surronding her grew louder almost as they were growing into wails. Then they let out an agonizing scream as the flames came. The villagers had arrived in time to see their act. Setting the ritual on fire, even the corpse that too screamed after being brought half-way back to life. The torture and blood stained the grass, the trees. The bodies were lying in heaps as the main corpse burned away into nothingness. With only the promise of one day returning, of one day seeking revenge...

Authors Note: I do not own Sailor Moon that is all created by our all mighty goddess Naoko! Hope you all enjoy this little story it's my first time on 


	2. Mistaken

Dance in the Darkness --Chapter One-- Mistaken 

100 years after the Prologe

"Have you found the one yet" Murmered a dark voice from the shadows. " No, I have yet to find the girl we seek." Replied a tall man. His handsome features were twisted with the evil and distant glare that crept into his eyes. He stood of 6'8", tall and muscular. The very word to describe how he looked was powerful. A pair of basic black slacks, a black dress shirt adorned his body with his black socks and boots. His hair was of a dark ebony shade. He's eyes you could see the dark flickering flames that begged out for chaos and death. Handsome yet dangerously deadly was the best combination of words for him. Slipping from the shadows was and even more menacingly darker figure. His limbs did not seem attached as they moved in an inhumanly way with his walk. shadows stretched out from him, licking at the air. Testing for the victims that they may come across like a dark cap that flowed out from him to swallow his victims. He was slightly taller standing at 6'9". His attire consisted of dark slacks, a black dress shirt, black socks and boots as well. His hair was a soft tan, almost blonde and his complection was pale as the very snow that surronded their hideaways. His eyes however, held dark red pools, pools that looked more like the swimming drowing pools of blood that soaked the streets after a mass murder. Flames that licked and refused refuge from the storm. "Then you will have to try harder." He hissed. "Yes M'lord Deamon." Replied the other. Deamon gave a smirk that sent Cal to quiver almost. He is obessessed thought Cal as he watched Deamon move across the room to gaze out of the dark mirror. Absolutely obessed. A bow of his head and Cal had set off. Off to find the girl that could bring back their mistress...and the end of the realms themselves.

"I can't believe you! I leave you alone for five minutes and you've not only eaten all of my snacks, but everyone else's too!" Rei screamed at the now cowering Usagi. " I'm sorry Rei Rei they just looked so good I couldn't just let them all go to waste could I?" Usagi tried to plea as Rei began to move toward her. She could already see the fury growing inside Rei as she gave a screech dropping the comic book (Which was Rei's to begin with) and rushing off to seek shelter from the storm. "Usagi you get back here this instant" Screamed a very upset Rei as she stormed after the retreating Usagi...That was until a loud crash was heard and Rei found that Usagi had collided with someone. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" began Usagi's usual ramblings as the man stood up, easily towering over the two girls, though he seemed to look right past Usagi, his dark eyes burned into Rei's sending an uneasy feeling into her. When his eyes retreated and looked back at Usagi she heard his dark voice sooth. "It's alright miss, it was just as much my fault as yours." With that the man turned already on his way again, leaving Usagi to look and blink as Rei came up beside her. Rei clasped Usagi's shoulder which sent her screetching and leaping into the air. "Shh." Rei said staring after the stranger. "He gave off a weird vibe. Could be trouble." Murmered Rei. Usagi stared after the man that she had basically ran over and gave a shake of her head. " I don't see it Rei, I mean he was so polite even after I tried to run him into the ground." Rei gave a shake of her head. Usagi just couldn't see it, she hardly ever did until the danger hit them. They said their good-byes walking their seperate ways to their homes.

He stood silently, already had he started to watch the two. One of them he thought. One of them could be her but which one. He watched the blonde run up toward him, yelling back at the other and allowed her to collide into him. Allowed their brief meeting. he had a job to do. One of them, I can feel it. His mind recalled as Cal slide into the shadows following his first target back to their home.

"I'm bushed Luna." Whined Usagi as the black cat was pushing a rather large heavy book toward her. "Your studies are important Usagi. I can't have you fall more behind in your school work." Began Luna's lecture, only to be interrupted by Usagi's wails of protest. Finally they agreed on her one page of homework being done then lights out. That one page turned into a two hour headache for the both of them before they washed up and Usagi changed for bed. Wearing her new pink night gown and letting her golden hair fall out of the odango's. Luna who curled up on the bed already gave a yawn as Usagi crawled in. " Good night Luna." usagi said sleepily before Luna could say a word Usagi was fast asleep...not more then ten minutes later. Luna was kicked onto the floor where she sleepily got up and retreated for the basement couch.

A few hours, midnight soon came. The shadows streched themselves out, covering the girl's bedroom. Cal crept in through the dark cover of the night, the shadows and the toils of midnight. She didn't look like the one we are looking for he thought now as he got a closer look at the girl. Nestled into her bed she looked more like a saint then the bringer of darkness. No matter he thought as he neared her bed. If she wasn't the one the'd find another use. The shadows grew stretching over her form, engulfing her as they did so the door cracked itself open just a bit. He turned and looked as his body was entangled in shadows and disapears, taking the sleeping Usagi with him. Luna walked in, just to see an empty room. Her dazed, sleepy eyes widened as she started to prowl around first Usagi's room then the house. Finding no trace of her however, sent Luna into a panic as she quickly leapt from the window, onto the small balcony and then down to the ground racing for the nearest house of one of the senshi.

"It's not her!" Deamon growled, aggervated that he was again brought another useless women. "Take her away, dump her, kill her do whatever as long as you bring me the right one next time!" Deamon yelled waving his hand as if dismissing the women all together. Cal frowned. Another failure he thought, though he would have little trouble picking up the other girl. It had to be her he thought...it had to be...or he would not see another moon.

Luna crawled into Ami's window. Amy who was still curled up reading a book looked at her window taking off her reading glasses. "Luna! What's going on why are you..."Amy began before Luna cut her off. "Usagi is missing. I left the room for only two hours to catch a cat nap on the couch, when I returned Usagi was no where to be found." Ami gave a loud gasp as her eyes widen. She immediately leapt from her chair racing for the communicator and starting to punch in the various scouts. One by one the tired voices came over the watch. "Usagi's missing, everyone this is a senshi emergency. We have to find Sailor Moon!" Ami's voice came over the watches, keeping herself as calm and collective as she heard the many responces of her friends. Then an "Right" in perfect unison as the senshi clicked off and snuck out of their houses (with the expection of Makoto who lived by herself.) Transforming and begining a search that streatched out through all of Toyko. As the sun rose however, their fear had deepened. Usagi was no where to be found. Simply no where.

Cal looked at her. The collar fit snuggly against her neck. Looking like a chocker then the mind control device it was. "Wake up." He commanded as her body slowly sat up. The night gown was gone, replaced by a long flowing black dress, deep dark folds that moved around her legs, the top low cut and tight about her breasts. Her blue eyes held no white, instead they had turned a dark purplish blue that covered her entire eyes. Cal gave a grin. This was far to easy. He would lure the other friend using the first one. The mistake. He reminded himself as he began to walk toward a dark mirror. Peering out to find his next target as Usagi stood silent and still. Waiting on her orders most likely from her new master. " Where are you my ravened hair beauty?" Replied Cal his dark smirk played easily across his handsome face. "At her temple." Came the soft whisper of Usagi's voice as Cal turned and looked at her. He had not asked her to speak no matter he thought. " A temple huh. Then why don't you go pay our friend a visit. Bring her back to me." He spoke with a dark chuckle. Usagi bowed her head, turning and then vanishing in the dark flickering flames of the shadows.

The senshi sat on the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple, directly outside of the fire reading room, where they couldn't pick up a thing on Usagi, just some sort of dark shadow that lashed out at Rei nearly burning her hair. "This is serious guys if we don't find her soon...people are going to get suspicious." Replied Makoto, pacing back and forth as the others watched her. "Yes I have little calculations, but I did pick up something strange in Usagi's room." Stated Ami flatly. "Well who ever had done this is going to pay!" Makoto screamed as she punched the nearest wall. "Pay? Pay for what?" came a voice behind the four. There stood Usagi, wearing her normal school uniform. However, something was oddly different. "USAGI! your ok!" Wailed Minako as she leapt up hugging the very breath out of Usagi. "Yeah of course I'm ok Minako-chan...why are you trying to suffocate me?" Asked the confused Usagi as Rei stormed up. "Where have you been!" She yelled loud enough to make the temple walls shudder and wish to slink away. USagi looked at Rei blinked a few times then gave a shake of her head. " I can't remember." She replied bluntely. This left the other girls to stare at her rather shocked. Usagi can't remember? "Come on Usagi, I know you can forget things but...to forget where you have been all this time?" Minako began to try and reason. " I honestly don't remember." Usagi again stated flately, looking at each of her friends oddly. Luna who had been siting still up until now rose from the top of the Temple stairs. "Usagi, you have been missing for some time now...where did you disapear to that night that I went downstairs for a cat nap?" Luna tried to keep her voice calm, it wasn't like Usagi to disapear without a trace and then have no answers when she returned. " I can't remember Luna, maybe I slept walked or something." Usagi answered softly. In fact she was moving more gracefully and calmly then she normally did. This sent many of the senshi into suspicion."Hey Rei" Began Usagi as Rei looked at her from her perch on the stairs. "Do you think you can do a reading for me later tonight? Nothing big or specail or anything" usagi asked with a soft slightly twisted grin that made Rei shudder. "Sure Usagi, but why do you want a reading done?" Questioned Rei. "Oh no reason." Usagi smirked and then turned beginning to descend down the stairs. "Hey we'll catch up later, I have a lot of work to do and can't procrastinate right" Proclaimed Usagi with a chuckle. The senshi stared in shock, Luna stared in utter concern. "Let's hope that the only change in Usagi is her want of doing her school work and studies and nothing else." Luna murmered. The senshi each nodded their head in agreement.

Day rolled slowly into night. Luna had returned home to find no Usagi. " This is odd" Luna murmered as she walked around Usagi's room finding nothing to be disturbed from the last time she was home. Meaning...Usagi never came hom today. Luna concluded with a worried expression on her face. She just about ran to sneak out when the door flew open. Usagi's mom walking in chatting on the phone. "Yes she's still here honey. I tell you when I thought you had run away I was getting worried. Uh huh...yes..."Her mom chated on the phone and then looked at Luna oddly." You want me to tell your cat what!" Then Usagi's mom gave a shake of her head. "Usagi will be home late, she's at Molly's studying...and then she is going to the Temple." After Usagi's mom left the room, Luna prowled to the bed gazing out of the window. Usagi...what is wrong? Luna questioned softly.

Rei felt uneasy ever since Usagi had showed up that afternoon. Something wasn't right, something about Usagi had changed alright...and for the worst Rei concluded as she paced inside of the fire reading room. It was growing late and Usagi was of course late...that's not unusual Rei thought and tried to bring her mind to a bit more ease on the subject. That was when the room grew colder. When Rei whirled around in time to see the very shadows of the room streatching out toward her. The fire flickered and then flared to life as a shadowy figure came out of the wall. Rei's eyes opened wide as she looked at who slipped through the shadows as if there had been a doorway. The soft gentle wisps of golden hair that reached down to her knees, tied up in a strange odango form. A black gown that covered her form neatly, the sleeves were of a long bell sleeve. The top, clung to her young chest, a very low V cut down the front. The skirt moved and swayed in many dark layers of thick black fabric and the soft click of the black high heels that moved over the Temple floor. usagi gave a brilliantly twisted smirk, her eyes had become whole of one mixture of color. A deep dark purplish blue that lashed out toward Rei in a strange dark sadistic way. "Well hello Rei-chan. Are you ready to come with me?" Usagi spoke with a twisted smirk that played on her pale face. "Usagi! What happened to you!" Rei sheirked as Usagi quickly came closer taking away the distance the two of them had with quick strides. "It's time for you to come with me Rei-chan." Usagi murmured again softly with another sweep of laughter. Rei leapt back away from Usagi as she reached her hand into her Temple robes and pulled out a small transformation pen. This caused usagi to stop and stare at the small device quite dumbfoundly. "Don't make me use this on you Usagi! Please don't make me!"Rei screamed as she flipped open her watch to contact the others.Usagi was quicker, snapping the watch off of Rei's wrist as it clattered to the floor with a loud clank. " Hello? Hello?" Came a confused voice on the other end of the watch but Usagi wasn't wasting any time with that. "Come with me now, do not make this hard on yourself." Usagi growled advancing toward Rei again as Rei leapt back screaming out. " Mars Star Power!" A bright light, then flames flickered outwards causing Usagi to screech and cover her eyes. Rei being engulfed by the light and the flames changed rapidly into Sailor Mars, finishing with her pose and finding her opportunity to strike. " Rin, Pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu,sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" She yelled quickly, a small white peice of paper being flung at the cowering Usagi. Usagi looked just in time to see her finish her pose, and then chant something. She avoided by slipping into the shadows where the small scroll fell to the floor behind her. " You may have won this round, but next time I'll be ready Rei-chan." Came a dark voice. Something evil...something that wasn't Usagi at all. Then everything was still. At about this time however, three senshi came bursting through the temple doors. "Rei are you alright what happened." Called out a breathless Makoto. Rei turned looking at each of her friends sadly. " Usagi." She murmured as she returned to normal, the others following by doing the same.


	3. Obiediance is the key

Dance in the Darkness --Chapter Two-- Obiediance is the key 

Usagi returned to Cal's chambers. He paced quite angrily. How was he supposed to know that the girl was blessed with the powers of fire! It must be her for sure he reasoned as he turned looking at the silent girl before him. "Failure is not tolerated!" He growled. "Yes sir." She replied. "What is your mission?" He questioned her. "To retrieve Rei Hino, return here with her and deliever her to you." Usagi stated flatly. "Good girl." Cal said with a grin. It was nice to have control over something after this was over, he would keep her around he concluded. Just as he was finishing up with his few successes Deamon appeared out of the shadows. His dark twisted face, filled to the brim with anger. "Where is she Cal!" He bellowed as he walked into the room a bit more, taking a glance at Usagi who held still as a statue before he glared at Cal once more. "M'lord Deamon, plans held a bit of a set back but I believe I have found who we seek. Fire runs through this women's blood!" Cal began to explain this drawing a dark smirk over Deamon's face. "Very well then, I will over look this one failure but be forewarned there will not be another."He stated flatly as he turned from Cal making another observation of Cal's new toy. "Mind control, be sure this one isn't put to waste. Our techology should only be used on our prized experiments Cal. Remember that." With this said Deamon disappeared back into the swirling darkness. "She is a prized experiment." Cal snorted. "MY prize experiment." Usagi turned her head slightly, looking at Cal and then returned to standing like a statue. Cal grinned and laughed as he began to set new plans for the capture of the raven haired one.

"Usagi is what!" Screeched Minako after Rei began to fill them in on the news. "Usagi is working for the new evil that is lurking about." Rei again replied flatly. Her lips were drawn into thin lines as she paced the fire reading room of the Temple. "I can't believe this, how is this possible." Amy seemed to be questioning herself with a soft gentle shake of her head. Already she could feel the warmth of the flush of her cheeks where as the rest of her face had grown a light shade paler. "Their going to pay for what they have done to Sailor Moon." Cried Makoto giving the Temple yet another hole in it's walls for the fifteenth time she punched her fist through. Only to be left to apologize to Rei for the inconvince it caused. In the brief time it took to explain to the other senshi what had happened to Usagi, do a fire reading, and patch up a few holes in the wall, a good three hours had passed. No school work had been finished, no talk of plans on how to solve the growing problem, and certainly no answers on how to return Usagi to normal was found. They did however conclude, either this new darkness was out to get them one by one, or they had another plot that would eventually be uncovered. The sense of either being true made them all uneasy and nervous. A phone sounded suddenly, causing each of them to jump. Rei gave off a soft smile and stood up. "I'm going to go get some more tea and snacks, maybe ask grandpa who called. Any takers?" She asked politely. Everyone gave a nod, Amy typing away on her mini data computer, Minako trying desperately to device a plan to resuce Usagi, and Makoto pacing in her angered rage turned to watch Rei exist the fire reading room. "Something tells me Rei is the next on thier list." Murmered Minako. Luna who had just entered leapt down from the window. "I believe your right Sailor Venus...Rei and Usagi were hanging out together the previous day and from what I heard, they both ran into a most un-nerving individual." Luna stated with little enthusiasm. The senshi hadn't had time to notice but Luna had taken this pretty hard. After all, if Luna hadn't of left the room maybe Usagi would still be with them. The small black cat gave a tender shake of her head. "What I have to go off is if we can find this individual we might be able to locate or get some sort of clue where Usagi has been taken, what has been done to her, and how we can get her back." Luna explained with a nod from each senshi soon following.

Rei returned carrying a tray filled with treats and snacks of all sorts, also a pot of tea and a cup for each senshi. She even went as far as bringing a small saucer of milk for Luna and Artimis to share which they both thanked her before lapping up the milk. "Mamoru called...from the America's...looking for Usagi..." Rei stammered. Each of them had noticed she was a bit more un-nerved then when she left and now it made sense. "What did you tell him!" Asked Minako who was now standing instead of sitting. " What could I have told him...I had to tell him the truth...that Usagi is..." She didn't finish before she felt the tray shaking in her hands and Makoto relieve her of it. "It's alright Rei, what did he say when he found out?" Makoto asked setting the tray down in the center of the room where they all sat around it not paying any mind to the food or tea. "He said he will be coming into Tokyo by tommorrow evening...he was excited that he had a break coming up and couldn't get a hold of Usagi...so he called here hoping to find her, how could I not tell him when he was planning on coming for a visit in the first place!" Rei had slipped into a delirious state. She even felt ill with the bad omen that hung over her head as well as her friends. She had lost one. One of her dear friends were now in the darkness, only heaven knew what had been done, or will be done she thought with a soft shudder escaping her body. "What time does his plane get in?" inquired Amy who was nosily tapping away on her computer again, bringing up a small calender on its screen with tommorrow checked. "By ten p.m. or so, it was the only first available flight he could get. He took the next two days of class off and has a week break." Rei stated flately gaining control over herself again. "Alright then!" Announced makoto out of no where, this sent everyone jumping. "One of us will stay here at the Temple with Rei tonight, and the other two will have a sleep over at their house and we'll do the buddy system!" Declared Makoto who was obvious to not want to give up any more friends to the darkness. "I'll stay with Rei." Answered Minako quickly as she looked worriedly over at her friend. "Then I'll stay with Makoto." Answered Amy softly. They gave a nod setting up their plans to meet mamoru the next night and then find a way to free Usagi.

"Now Master Cal?" Queastioned Usagi as she stood silently in the darkness watching Cal pace back and forth, murming on his plans of domination once his mission was complete. "Deamon does not want to see another failure, if he sees another one my pet he'll punish you for sure. You don't want that now do you?" He looked at her and watched her shake her head no. "Good, I thought you'd see things my way. " His dark twisted smirk slowly slide over his features his eyes darkening with their black flames. He took another long glance in the mirror that at the momment drew a blank to his targets location. No matter he thought to himself as he slowly walked to his chair and set down. His eyes lifting up to look at his pet who stared stright forward toward a wall. "Tell me my pet, how does our target have fire running through her veins. What is her secret." His voice was low and hinted his dark twisting plans. Usagi looked at him as he adressed the question to her. She could hear her mind screaming, protesting, how could she tell him something like that. Her lips trembled softly she could feel her last bit of resolve threatening to flee from her. He watched her, something in her eyes kept shifting, something that hinted to her conciousness not being competly his yet...He walked over to her his hand sliding underneath her chin tilting her face up to look into his. The dark coal black eyes, the cold ice, she shivered and he snarled tossing her body to the floor like a rag doll. "You belong to me, Do you understand, what I command you obey!" A grin fell over his face as he watched her eyes return to the blankness of his control. "Good" He murmered just as he heard a faint sound of waves coming from a large fountain in the corner. "Not having much luck are we?" Came a feminine chuckle. Mist rose from the fountain as the women took form, her hair was of a soft pale blue, only the soft light blue skin paled in the complextion of her hair. Her eyes however, were violent tides of the sea roaring forward. She smirked as she stepped out of the fountain, a gown hugged her slender body, fitting each of her curves perfectly. A dark blue gown that held no sleeves, two slits coming along both legs to her mid-thigh and dark blue high heels with slender straps about her tiny ankles finished off the attire. Her hair hung down to her mid-back and she slightly cocked one eyebrow to Cal. "Why waste your time on a mindless doll Cal. I can retrieve that women for you and more." She smirked. Cal looked at Melinda a frown creasing his face. "Melinda forgive me for not saying it's a pleasure to see you again." He hissed strolling back to his chair and sitting down. Melinda walked past the girl apparently brainlessly laying on the floor to his side. She reached out her hand to his gently carassing her fingers over the top. "Cal darling, Come now you don't really mean that." He snarled ripping his hand from hers. "What did you come here for Melinda!" She smiled, almost looking hurt. " I came to help you dear Cal. We are perfect for one another, the both of us can accomplish many things. His eyes flared with anger. " Leave Melinda, Leave now or you will leave in peices!" He growled. A look of hurt washed over her then anger. "Fine Cal if that's how you want it, but don't be surpised when Deamon banishes you for another failure." She stormed back toward the fountain, giving a look of hatered and disgust to his new pet before fading into shimmering droplets on the floor. Cal let out a sigh as melinda disapeared. "Violent, possessive women." He snarled.

Deamon tapped on the arm of his chair slowly. Frusteration burned in his eyes from the list of failures that had begun to pile up. "One more failure...were so close I can taste victory if only he had..." "If he had a more successful partner" Melinda's voice chimmed in, apearing from the glass he had left sitting on the table by him. "Hmmmm." Deamon replied, an eyebrow slowly raising with interest. "Go on." Melinda gave a smile. "Deamon it's obvious that women he has isn't cut out for the job, I could help Cal retrieve the fire maiden. Though, I guess that brainless fool of his will just keep getting in the way." Melinda gave an exagerated sigh. Deamon just smirked, her jelousy poured from her. "Now I suppose if he didn't have this slave of his, he'd be more willing for you help is that it?" Deamon smirked more obviously Melinda catching it giving him one of her own. "That is exactly right, I could be so much more helpful to him if she were out of my way." Deamon grinned, Melinda was throwing quite the tantrum. "Alright, Melinda. I shall grant you this chance. Now why don't you go tell Cal the good news?" Melinda smriked a glint in her eye of triumph. "As you desire M'lord Deamon." She bowed disapearing in a puddle of water. "Soon Cal, Your time will come and I will have everything."

The four girls waited at the airport a bit more nervous then usual. Any momment the plane would pull in and Mamoru would step out. They each had their own theory of just how that reunion would be played out and most of their guesses ended in something bad happening. 'There had been a minor delay in flight 307. Please expect them to arrive in the next half hour or so.' A booming voice called over the speakers. "Isn't that mamoru's flight?" Makoto asked as Amy gave the offical nod. Minako fell back into one of the seats and sighed heavily. "It almost seems like were awaiting the end of the world." Her dramatics in the theator seemed to be playing out though everyone knew it was from the nervousness they each felt. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, no delay would keep him from here." Rei spoke comfortingly. "Yeah, and if he could I'm sure he'd find a quicker way here no doubt about it." Mako boosted. Though their words tried to be more hopeful they couldn't excape how the feeling of dread had settled over the small group.

Mamoru's plane finally rolled in as the four girls inhailed deeply preparing to recieve him home with whatever emotions he may have. The tall figure walked down the stairs slowly, his normally stright and proud form was slouched slightly, and troubled. Why hadn't he been there? Like so many times before he felt he let her down and that unyeilding light was torn from him. Had she felt like this at times when the enemy held him captive? He shuddered as he looked up and saw the four girls surronding him. When had they started talking? He had been so lost in thought he never noticed the comforting words or touches. They had been preparing for this momment but one look at the trouble, devastation , and ache in his eyes and all they planned to say was tossed aside. "Thanks" Mamoru mumbled softly as he followed the four girls to the parking lot. Each could drive now as he took one look at the white four door mercury. Amy produced the keys as herself and Mamoru pilled into the front seats and the three other girls pilled into the back. The car ride was so quiet a pin could drop and everyone could hear it hit the carpet floor boards. Not only quiet but with much unease while Amy concentrated on driving Rei, Lita, and Minako began to come up with a plan. "So were pretty sure Rei is the target." Minako hit her fist in her right palm. "Thanks Minako" Rei mumbled rather unhappily. "Hey just sticking to facts" Minako put her hands up as a defense from an unhappy growing Rei. "Come on guys we gotta stay pulled together on this one" Makato tried to reason as the two settled back into their seats. "Ten minutes till were there." Amy spoke suddenly causing the girls to jump. "Thanks Ami." Replied Minako. "So we'll have Rei stay in her room, Luna and Artimis can stay in there too, Myself, Amy, and Makoto will stay in the left room next to Rei, while Mamoru will stay in the room on the right." Everyone gave a nod when Minako finished, everyone but Mamoru who still sat in a daze. Amy pulled up to the temple parking the car as everyone piled out. Once Mamoru's things were brought into the temple Minako helped to set up his room while Makoto and Amy set up theirs. Once the girls had just finished Rei brought in a tray with tea and a sort of rice and chicken dinner. They all sat and ate in silence.


	4. Betrayl

Dance in the Darkness -- Chapter Three -- Betrayl

Cal rested rather comfortably in his chair as he had finished drawing out tonights plan. His eyes slowly moved to his pet who stared at the wall like a doll frozen in a mindless poise. He was just about to bark out his first command when he saw a puddle of water form under her feet. The water swirled and she was pulled down into the floor as the puddle evaporated and she was gone. "What is the meaning of this!" Cal snarled as he stood up only hearing a shrill feminine laugh. Cal growled as Melinda apperaed out of a swirling mass of water where his pet once stood. "Meaning? I was only following Deamons orders." Melinda looked as innoncently as she could which only further twisted her features. "Like hell you did! I bet you enjoyed every momment!" Call snapped back. "Lord Cal.." Melinda began. "Where is she" Cal grolwed cutting Melinda off. Melinda sighed and shooke her head. "She is with Lord Deamon I have been assigned to help out in that incompentents place." "Tsk" Cal replied rather annoyed. "Fine then capture the fire maiden and prove yourself of better worth!" Cal snapped as Melinda gave a bow already beginning to sink into the swirling mass of water on the floor. " it would be my pleasure"

A cold wind rustled through the trees as they each retired to their rooms. Mamoru sat on the end of his futon that was set up for him. Clasping his hands together under his chin, his elbows resting on his knees as he lost himself in thought. Minkao , Makato, and Amy each retired to thier room. Minako laid in her futon staring at the cealing as she tried to will herself to sleep. Makato twisted and turned as she tried to rest knowing they would need strength for what was to come. Amy sat in her futon reading from a chemistry book. Rei had settled into her room watching the shadows on the wall while Luna and Artimis slept in a basket by Rei's futon. Her mind was also lost deep in thought wandering what this new enemy wanted with her. She closed her eyes feeling her trouble thoughts begin to give to sleep.

It was a dark night the wind was slightly cold and she could hear chanting. "What is this" Rei mumbled but found she couldn't move or open her eyes. The chanting grew louder and louder as she tried desperatly to open her eyes. Next it was hot, so very hot her eyes popped opened and Rei sat up stright in her futon blinking wildly. The soft tick of the clock sounded on the small table across her room. She glanced down on the two sleeping figures of Luna and Artimish before she allowed herself to lay back down. Closing her eyes she thought mayb eshe heard the slightest sound of water dripping. Then as the sound grew louder she opend her eyes and noticed the heavy rainfall outside her window. She gave a sight of relief settling back into her futon once again closing her eyes. "Your just parinoid because of that dream" She scolded herself. Except for the pouring rain rushing down and the soft snore of the cats Rei heard nothing and begun to drift back to sleep. Melinda kept herself from chuckling as she saw the sleeping form of her target. Slipping underneath the window sill as droplets of rain that fell onto the floor her body slowly took shape. A few droplets fell on each sleeping cat incasing them in a water barrior to keep their meows from alerting the household that may be sleeping. Then as Melinda came witin reach of Rei she was shocked to see her suddenly sit up. "Rin, Pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu,sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" Rei yelled hurling a white scroll at a scowling Melinda as she lept out of the way tossing two droplets at Rei. One droplet caught her right wrist which seemed to be magnectically attracted to her left wrist and an odd water binding held both wrist together. The other hit her left cheek creating a gag to keep her quiet. Though the girls and mamoru suddenly burst through the door after hearing Rei's chant. "You've come to the wrong place!" Makato called charging Melinda. "This is a sacrad place not to be defiled by your evil ways" Minako slide in front of Rei. "I'm going to be very tired for an important exam because of you!" Amy spat out as she stood infront of the now awake Luna and Artimis. "What have you done to Usagi!" An enraged Mamoru growled begining now his own advance on Melinda. "How annoying." Melinda snapped taking three droplets of water and dropping them on the floor. A pulse suddenly swept through the room seeming to hit everyone but Melinda and Rei. Minako and Amy as well as Luna and Artimis flew through the wall landing outside. Mamoru and Makoto were thrown through the wall and into the hallway. Rei's eyes grew large for a few momment then they narrowed as Melinda began walking toward her. "Now it's time for you to join your friend. "Melinda reached her hand out to cast the water gateway into their world when a voice rang out. "Stop right there!" A blonde yelled standing in the most ridiculous orange and yellow outfit Melinda had ever seen! "One more step and your lunch!" Barked a taller girl with brown hair in a green outfit similur to the blondes. "Your poorly educated if you think were that easy to crush!" Yelled a girl with short blue hair standing in a blue outfit much like the other two. "You've got to be kidding." Melinda found herself laughing. "Aren't you kiddies a little old to play dress up?" The blonde stepped forward doing some odd stance display. "You've tortured our friends enough! On behave of Venus the goddess of Love and beauty frowns on you! Venus is for Victory and your going to pay for your ways!" Next the burnette did an odd pose. "You've come to the wrong place cause I'm inchin for a fight! On behalf of Jupiter my lightening and thunder will consume you!" Finally the blue hair girl did her own pose. "Friends are precious gifts! On behave of Mercury we'll subtract you and add back our friends showing you your miscalculations!" "Please" Melinda said annoyed tossing droplets at each girl. One hit Sailor Venus trapping her to the wall and another caught Sailor Jupiter in a sphere filled with water. Sailor Mercury leapt up and was spared as her visor came over her eyes and her fingers rapidly moved over the miniture computer she held. "Heh do you think your little toy is going to scare me?" Melinda laughed as she perpared another attack. "Ah ha!" Mercury's eyes opened wide as the computer read out what Melinda was made of. "no not my computer just some ice!" Melinda eyes grew wide as she watched the short blue haired girl move oddly and yell. "Shabon Spray Freezing!" Melinda attempted to dodge but her left side of her body ended up frozen. "I'll be back!" Melinda hissed as she disappeared into the floor. Suddenly the water binds or spheres (Depending on what trapped which senshi.) disappeared from the girls and cats. "That most definatly wasn't Usagi." Minako seemed to observe as the other girls sweatdropped. "Wheres Mamoru?" Ami asked glancing around slowly. " I saw him heading towards the wall right before I hit." Replied Makato as she walked toward the hole his body must of made. "Come to think of it he didn't show up like planned." Minako started as she followed Mako. "Mamoru!" Rei stumbled on his unconcious form underneath a part of the wall that collasped from Mako's side as both Mako and Minako turned rushing back to help Rei and Amy peel the wall off of him. Once freed Amy began checking him for any injuries he may have suffered and after an eternity she stood up. "Looks like he got knocked ou by the wall, probably the wind knocked out of him before losing conciousness, he'll be bruised and sore but nothing serious. Mamoru was actually very lucky." The girls sighed with relief as makato helped Amy take Mamaru to the futon they had set up for him. Minako helped Rei clean up the mess that the girls being thrown through the wall left. Some hours later they had the walls plastered repairing the holes. Mamoru was still unconcious when the first rays of morning hit. The girls finally collasped on their own futons, uneasy sleep soon finding each of them. Cal rested watching the now blank mirror as he had witnessed Melinda's defeat. "Worthless" He muttered and as if on cure Melinda arose from the ground seemingly unfrozen. "well it took you long enough!" Cal snapped harshly. "Lord Cal let me..." "Did you capture her!" Cal's face twisted into a cruel grin. "Cal I...There was some intereferance." Melinda finally caught her senses. "Or perhaps your a little afraid of the cold!" His eyes grew darker as Melinda found herself frozen from the waist down unable to move. The ice seemed to rapidly spread until she also could not move her arms leaving only from her collar bone up exposed. "C..Cal what are you doing!" Melinda's voice shook softly as Cal chuckled a laught filled with darkness and malice. "Making you more useful for me, he revealed a black collar the same exact collar that could turn the victom into a mindless servernt. Melinda's eyes grew wide with shock. "Cal! You can't!" He slipped the collar around her neck hearing Melinda's final words of free speech as she screeched out his name. Then her body grew still. Cal chuckled waving his hand as the ice disappeard from her form. "Sit down." Melinda suddenly sat down. "Touch your nose." Cal laughed as Melinda mechanically followed instruction. "See your already more useful!" Cal laughed as he walked out of the room leaving her to sit that way.  
It wasn't until late afternoon that the first of the four girls stirred. Rei yawned running the brush through her hair and looked at the puffy tired eyes that stared back at her in the mirror. Her mind was still troubled by imagines she had seen from her latested dream or vision. Dressing in her temple robes she stepped outside feeling the wind gently tug at her robe and slip through her hair. A sillohettee of someone sitting in the distance caused her to blink. Approching the person it was no mistake who the slightly tall man with black messy hair was. "Mamaru?" Rei approached a little more calmly, tapping his shoulder lightly. Mamoru blinked a few times before turning to look at her. "I thought I saw her grinning in the distance though it only turned out to be an illusion. " Mamoru slumped further his eyes were tired and red from the lack of sleep. A few bruises were seen on his left shoulder, back, and one next to his right ear. That's were the wall must of hit him Rei observed as she sat down next to him looking in the direction he had. "Mamoru..." "It's ok Rei." He cut her off before she could begin. "We'll get her back as well as keep them from achieving whatever it is their planning. " Mamoru gave the most encouraging smile he could. "Hey you two." Mamoru and Rei both jumped as Minako walked up. "Can you believe it. Artimis and Luna are still sleeping!" This is an epic event!" Minako flipped through a miniture calander and wrote something in it. "Is any one else awake?" Rei asked shaking her head at Minako. "Yeah Makato is fixing us something good to eat!" Minako giggled flashing off a peace sign with her fingers as Mamoru and Rei both held anime sweatdrops. Ami wandered out caring a notebook and holding back a yawn. "What do you have Ami-chan?" Minako hovered about her curiously straining to see the book Ami was holding. "Oh yes I worked on some idea's and on an enemy outline of what we know so far." "That's our Ami!" Minako boosted as she grinned. "Do you think were any closer?" Rei looked at Ami who only answered with a sad shake of her head. "No.." Mamoru sighed standing up just as Makato came out. "Foods all Ready!" "Then lets eat!" Minako happily annonced as she followed Makato in, the other three slightly sluggishly following behind. "Melinda" Cal walked in and chuckled after hours of leaving her to sit. "Stand up." He turned serious as he watched her stand like a puppet on strings. "I have a very important mission for you today." "Yes Lord Cal." Melinda's voice replied mechanically. "First a test of loyalty to me then onto our bigger goal. "Cal chuckled his dark eyes burning. "Slip into Deamons chambers and from there I want three things. The scroll of the birth of our Messiah, the dark gems, and my mindless puppet but..get caught and well the only one to be blamed for such treason will be you! Now out of my sight!" Cal growled as Melinda became liquid and slipped through the floor. "heh an eye for an eye Deamon." Cal grinned madly.

FlashBack

"Then can we eat droplets?" A young wide eyed boy with dark ebony messy hair looked up asking a women with dark ebony hair and rich chocolate brown orbs. "Of course!" She smiled at him. "Can I come to?" A meek little boy who had stood so silently still infront of them asked. His hair was so light it looked like a mess of white and tan streaks, his eyes were an odd almost pink color. "Of course you can come to." She smiled at him as the other boy peeked out from behind the folds of her skirts.

Flashback End

Melinda's form slowly slide out of a wine glass. For a momment her skin tone and hair was a bright red from the pigments of the drink but slowly her natural blue color came back to her. Her empty orbs scanned the room slowly as she crept through Deamon's room. There in a case was the gems and next to it the scroll but where was the third object? Scooping up both the gems and the scroll she heard the door creek only to turn and find Usagi standing silently still watching her. "There you are." Melinda hissed approching Usagi to obtain the final peice of her mission. However, the once silent Usagi opened her mouth as a loud screetch erupted from her, the blank orbs turned dangerously darker as her long hair came to life snapping and waving wildly in the air. Melinda took a step back her mouth opened wide as she watched her form change to Lord Deamon. "I had guessed he would pull something this foolish." Deamon stood where Usagi one was and slowly made his way to Melinda. "Deamon..I ...I" Melinda began only hearing the hiss of Deamon's "shh" "It's alright Melinda." His fingers slipped under the black choker and gave a tug. Melinda blinked wildly as everything came into focuss. She was...in Deamon's chambers and he stood with an odd smirk on his face holding up the now torn choker. "D...Deamon what happened!" Deamon gave a chuckle as he seemed to motion toward a door. A creek sounded as it opened and the real Usagi stepped out. "Well seems that Cal was using you my dear I imagine to the point of blaming you for treason." "Not very nice of him." Usagi grinned oddly as she came up beside Deamon. Melinda just stared at the odd display. Deamon didn't look upset and now Cal's mindless puppet was acting odd...almost as if it had a mind like Deamon's own! "What did?.." " I do?" Deamon laughed reading her shocked expression. "Why I improved our control chip in her collar by the way." He tossed Melinda a small plastic package. "I have new orders for you."


	5. We Need a Plan

Dance in the Darkness--Chapter Four--We need a plan 

Rei woke up suddenly sweat dripping off her face as she gasped for air. "Not again" She groaned as she curled up on the edge of the bed. Images still fresh in her mind from her nightmare. "No more please no more." Her lower lip trembled and when the sound of a light tap on her door was heard she jumped. "Sorry Rei." Minako walked in closing the door behind her. Rei let loose a sigh of relief and it didn't take Minako long to realize something was wrong. "It's nothing." Rei gave the best reassuring smile as she saw Minako take on her worried expression. "Everyone will be brain-storming on how to gain access to the enemy base...but..." But what?" Rei looked at Minako with bewilderment. "We think that no matter what you may need to stay behind so the enemy can't get y ou." "You can't be..." "We are Rei please understand. " "It's my fault that you are all in danger, my fault that Usagi is..." Minako placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, her blue eyes soft with understanding as Rei stared back at her. "Rei...I know it's hard but if your what they want then...we have to make sure that they don't obtain you. We'll get Usagi back I promise and then we'll all regroup and defeat this new enemy. But until then Rei I've called Michiru and Haurka..." "You are pulling them into this nightmare as well!" "We have to Rei, if we don't have someone to protect you while were gone then we'll be left with nothing when they come for you." Rei sighed slumping down on her bed. "I can't promise I won't try to find a way to help you guys and if you need my help..." "If we need your help Rei, Michiru, Haurka, Hotaru, and Setsuna we'll come with you." Minako smiled encouragingly. "Now you might want to pack some things so you have clothes and things of the sort when you get to their house." Rei gave a nod and stood up. Minako watched as she glumly began to pack away items of clothing, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste and other neccisities she felt she may need while at the outers home. Minako slowly slipped out of the door . "Hows she doing?" Makato looked at Minako who just gave a long sigh. "She finally agreed to our plan it wasn't easy. When are they coming to pick her up?" "Haurka said she'd be here like the wind which means anytime now knowing her driving. " Minako gave a slight smile. "Yes she always was one for being places with a quickness. How did...they take the news." "Haurka was the most vocalist on it. She doesn't like the idea of not going with us to rescue Usagi." Minako shook her head. "Just as we had figured her reaction would be. Just like Rei's reaction at being left under protective care. " The pair both walked down the hall just as they heard a car pull up and a set of two car doors shutting. "Haurka...and Michiru..." Makato said faintly as Minako gave a nod walking to the door as the tall short blonde hair women was about to knock they had pulled it open, the slightly shorter women with wavy green hair gave them a soft smile. Ami came walking out of the room she was still drawing up conclusions in as well as scanning for any left fragments of teleportation. "Hello Haurka, Michiru." Michiru gave a slight bow as Haurka smiled. "Hello" They both said in perfect harmony. Ami gave a smile, she wondered if she would ever get used to that connection they had at times. "I'll go tell Rei their here." Ami said turning just to see Rei walking down with a suitcase. "It's ok I heard the car pull up to and I'm ready if they are." Rei seemed to look even more down then when Minako left her to her thoughts in her room. "Don't worry Rei, this will all work on in the end. " Michiru said softy. "Yes and no one will lay a hand out you at our house. " Haurka chimed in. Rei gave a weak smile as the pair ushered her out of her home and toward Haurka's car. She knew she was in good hands, the best of care but still leaving the battle before it has even begun. She gave a sigh as she put her stuff in the trunk and the three climbed into the car and started down the road. Ami, Makato, and Minako watched as they left. "Using her to lure the enemy was a bad idea, it almost cost us Rei and Mamoru. " Minako turned from the door already walking back inside. The other two followed her. "Speaking of Mamoru...has anyone seen him lately"

Haurka pressed down on the gas gently sending the car to accelerate quickly until Michiru placed her hand on Haurka's knee. "We have a guest and the wind that you race may stir up her..'delicate condition'" She whispered to Haurka who began to slow the car. Rei had sat in silence staring out of the window, her mind still lost in thoughts of just what all was happening, what her dream meant and why this all was happening. Michiru glanced back to Rei and after a few momments of watching her sit in her trance like state she shook her head and looked at Haurka. " We have to protect them all." Haurka nodded. "Yes and the Princess must be rescued." Michiru laid her head on Haurka's shoulder as the car slowly gained more speed again. Rei snapped out of her daze sometime halfway through the ride. Michiru and Haurka were quietly watching the road ahead, Michiru's head on Haurka's shoulder. 'They share a specail connection those two.' Rei thought to herself. Her eyes slowly moving back to watch the houses glide by as she noticed they were now turning down the long road to their house. She remembered they had a small home set back beyound the tiny neighborhood in seclustion to themselves. Just as soon as the houses began they slowly faded to trees and then they pulled into a long driveway coming up to the small white house. The car parked and the three stepped out just as the door to the house opened and closed. "Michiru-mama, Haurka-papa, Rei-chan" called Hotaru as she hopped out of the doorway before Setsuna and raced to the three giving them hugs. Setsuna slowly coming down the stairs to meet up with the group. Hotaru was pulling on Rei's hand and leading her inside when Setsuna finally made it to the car looking at Haurka and Michiru. The look they all knew what it meant and as soon as Hotaru had pulled Rei inside Setsuna began to explain. "Hotaru had another vision. One filled with flames and darkness, if they get thier hands on Rei, we won't have a chance, we'll lose our princess, our friends and our future." Michiru looked up at Haurka who put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Then we'll make sure to do our job and make sure they don't ever get thier hands on Rei." Setsuna gave a nod and the three began to walk into the house.

Melinda appeared back in Cal's Chambers, the choker seemed to be once more around her neck and with her return she carried a scroll, gems and Usagi who seemed to act blank and mindless once more. Cal stood from his chair after seeing Melinda's arrival and grinned. "So you were actually successful, I may be able to utilize your powers yet." He grinned as he took the gems and scroll from Melinda. Then walking past her he grabbed Usagi by her chin and moved her head as if looking for anything a miss with his old pet. Finally after being satisfied with his inspection he walked back to his chair and sat down. "Well girls, seems that our target was moved from her location, where she was taken I am not certain yet so I have devised another way were going to go about this. Usagi." "Yes M'lord" Usagi took one step forward starring at him with her blank stare. "Go to earth, find the weakest to sway out of all of them and find out where they have taken our target. Melinda. " "Yes Lord Cal." Melinda stepped next to Usagi now. " You will also go to earth and find out any information you can on these Sailor Senshi that keep popping up so we may know the best way to defeat them. Melinda gave a bow of her head. "Yes M'lord Cal." The pair both disapeared. Melinda in a puddle of water and Usagi in the shadows of darkness. Cal leaned back in his chair and grinned. "And so my little prey lets see how long you can run, how much suffering you can take before you decide to do whats right and come home. Messiah." Cal's laughter filled his chamber as he slowly rolled the gems through his fingers. Mamoru had left the temple to go for a walk. Somehow he had found himself walking through the park and took in a deep breath of the growing cold crisp air. "Usako..." He murmered as he continued to walk not watching where he was going for his form was still slightly slouched and his head watched the ground beneath his feet. The wind stirred some leaves causing him to look up a momment, the lake he thought as the silent gentle waves slipped over the silver surface with such ease, such grace that he almost broke down again. "Usako.." A soft murmer seemed to float on the breeze now, a murmer of pain? Sleep? Mamoru looked around he didn't see anything or anyone for that matter but again the faintest sound on the breeze could be heard. Where was it coming from? Mamoru began to walk quieter but suddenly the sound seemed to stop. He could almost feel his body shiver from the sudden cold of the park and he turned to retreat back to the temple when suddenly that same sound softly rose on the wind. Something painfully familure now about the pained voice. "Usako? " Mamoru called out and it was silence for a momment before something rasped out somewhere by the trees and bushes. Mamoru slowly walked toward the bushes until he heard another faint whimper. The voice was unmistakable it was Usagi! Pulling open the bushes his eyes fell on her form. Her eyes barly opened, her hair tangled and sprawled out. She wore her school uniform which was covered in dirt and bruises maimed her flesh. Mamoru's eyes opened wide as his mouth dropped no sound coming out at first and finally he chocked out "U...Usako..." Kneeling down by her he slowly began to scoop her up in his arms as her hand came meekly up and gripped ahold of his shirt sleeve. "M...M...Mammo...mamo-chan" She meekly spoke feeling him draw her in closer to her. 'Perfect, the fool questions nothing.' Usagi thought doing her best to keep from smiling in triumph. 'Stop it, Mamoru don't trust her, I mean me!' Cried out the Usagi still deep within the mind control. 'Return to sleep' hissed the control. "Mamo-chan.." Mamoru looked at her after she spoke again his face filled with concern and happiness at the same time as he stood. "I'll take you to the temple so you can be looked at. "Mamo...Mamo-chan...they'll find me there...please just take me ...to...to your place..." Usagi went limp in his arms as she appeared to pass out. "Usako?...Usako!" Mamoru leaned near her still hearing her breathing softly against his ear she craddled her in his arms more as he began to walk now toward his apartments rather then the Temple. Ami leaned back against the pillow on her futon. She had hardly an ounce of sleep from her long hours of calculating the who, where and why of their enemy. Minako came in and leaned against the door frame and looked at her. "Amy, I know how tired you are why don't you just stay home and rest?" Minako spoke softly and Amy turned her head and gave a soft smile. "No it's alright I need to keep appearances up myself, I mean Usagi and Rei are both now going to be absent what will they think if anymore of us go absent?" "This is true but we have found ways to solve Usagi and Rei's absences so you may just have caught a flu bug ya know." Amy just gave a shook of her head and started to get up. Her books were already packed and she took only a few minutes to get dressed and brush her short blue hair. "If only we had some better clues as to what they want other then Rei and why." Amy mumbled half sleepily as Minako came up and put a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder. "Ya know Minako, your just as exhausted as I am we'll all have to be strong and do our best. The weekend is coming up we'll get to sleep in a bit then." Minako frowned, the weekend meant hardly any sleep she imagined as she and Amy both walked out the door and joined Makato at the bottom of the Temple steps. "To a new day and a new chance to rescue our friends and defeat this new evil." Makato spoke softly. The others all nodded. So far there plan was far from completed and they were just grateful that they now had Rei somewhere where she would be protected at all times. Minako smiled a bit, who know being a Temple preistest would make for a good excuse out of school. While they rescue the world Rei would be "training" for her place at the temple.


	6. Chapter Five: Life is a bit different at...

Rei had woke up somehow she wasn't sure how she had fallen asleep finally after

everything that her mind had thought of. A sound of a set of chimes being sounded off

drew her attention beyound the door of the guest room she had been sleeping in. She

opened the door to reveal a clean, very clean white hallway where a row of doors

could be seen and a few tables with a lamp of delicate design on one and a vase of

interesting flowers on another. A large painting hung on the opposite wall of her door,

in fine print was Michiru's signiture. 'It's so clean and organized looking' Rei thought

turning now to take a good look at the room she had been staying in. It was a bit small

but with only the futon on the far right corner of the room,slinding glass doors that

revealed the backyard and two window on the same wall the only other articals that

could be found was a white dresser, closet doors, another painting this one of the

sunset done in bright pinks and purples. For a room so small it seemed spacious with

the white walls and light blue carpet. Rei wandered now out of her room, gently closing

the door for she was used to being the first one up at the Temple but once she stepped

foot into the small kitchen nook there sat the three outers. Michiru by Haurka who was

drinking a cup of coffee and Michiru scribbled something down on a notepad. Setsuna

sat across from them reading the paper. "Ohayo." (Good Morning) Rei spoke softly as

the outers looked up at her and smiled. "Did you sleep well? Michiru was the first to

speak to which Rei gently bowed her head yes. "Thank you so much again for

watching after me." "It's not trouble." Smiled Haurka who now sat down the cup of

coffee she had been drinking. "Hotaru would of greeted you but she's already started

out for school this morning. " Replied Setsuna as she folded up the paper neatly that

she was reading. "Speaking of which Setsuna, didn't you say that you were expected in

today?" Michiru spoke just as Setsuna bega to rise with a smile and a nod. The pair

returned the gesture and Setsuna looked at Rei. "I will see you later this afternoon. "

With that the tall women disapeared from the room to get ready to leave. Again Rei

couldn't help but notice their connection. Next she saw Michiru and Haurka rise. "I'll

be back." Haurka said to Rei as Michiru and herself start to walk toward the door.

"Try and have a good day." Smiled Michiru. "I'll be back later on this evening as well,

don't worry Haurka can be rather sweet at times. " Haurka gave a grin. "Now I've

never heard you complain about how sweet I can be in.." Michiru placed a finger on

Haurka's lips as they both existed the room. Rei stood in the kitchen almost in a daze.

The household seemed to run as it looked, neat and organized, even the small kitchen

nook was eerie with how clean it was. 'It must be Michiru' Thought Rei as that being

the only sensiable reasoning she could about just how tidy the house was with a child

running around in it.

Haurka came back into the room after finishing her good-byes with Michiru which

took a rather long time since they had trouble parting. Rei had sat at the kitchen nook's

table giving a soft yawn when Haurka walked in with a grin on her face. "Well now that

their gone do you feel hungry or thirsty?" Haurka spoke softly already heading toward

a few cabinets. "You don't have to go through any trouble because of me, just let me

know where things are and I'll..." "Nope, your a guest in this house, even under the

currant circumstances. " Haurka pulled out some ingrediants. Rei watched as Haurka

perpared a rather good breakfast and had a cup of coffee. She didn't know what to

think, Haurka just didn't seem like the type to cook and now she was even cleaning, to

the point of where the white seemed to shine in the entire small space. Rei blinked as

she had finished up her pancakes and raised to clean her own plate, right before

Haurka snatched it up from her and cleaned it herself, stopping to inspect her work

until she was 100 satisfied. Finally Haurka turned around and walked back to the

small table and lifted up the paper before glancing at Rei. "If you want we can go out

later, I can show you the grounds or we can head into town or something." Rei gave a

nod and smiled a bit as she arose still adjusting to this new side of Haurka. " Just let me

go and get washed up and changed for the day first. " Haurka smiled at that and as Rei

walked out of the room she had found Haurka already engrossed in her newspaper.

Rei had splashed some water on her face and after changing and brushing her teeth

and her hair she looked at the face in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes had

seemed to lighten after having at least one half decent night of rest. She drew in a big

breath of air as she spun around out of the small wash room that was shared by all the

occupants she imagined in the house. A simple pair of black slacks, a red strapped

shirt that fanned out into orange and then yellow like the evening glow of the last rays of

the sunlight adorned her slender form. She had also take the time to do a few tiny

braids all throughout her hair for something a bit different then her temple garments and

stright hair. If she was in hiding then a slight change couldn't hurt could it? She thought

to herself as she now took an even pace down the hall. She stopped just in the

doorway of the kitchen nook and blinked finding it remarkably more clean then when

she was first in there and no sign of Haurka. She turned and after a few momments of

listening to the sound of silence she felt the eerie sensation of perhaps being alone.

"Rei-chan?" The sounded sound of Haurka's voice sent Rei to nearly jump through the

roof. "Haurka...you...startled me a bit." She put on a slight smile of relief as Haurka

grinned. "Sorry" Haurka leaned against the frame of the door and then finally rose to

her full height easily towering over Rei. She looked as she normally did in her Tomboy

attire, to anyone who didn't know her she just may be mistaken for a guy. "So did you

decide which one you wanted to do?" Rei thought a momment, she really hadn't been

thinking about, infact she was thinking more about their predicument then anything. "

Whichever one you think would be the best." Haurka ran a hand through her short

plantium blonde hair and gave a sigh. "I know which one would be best but I feel the

wind calling me." She murmered and looked at Rei. Rei gave a nod she understood,

Haurka was never one who liked to be tied down to being indoors. She liked the feel

of the race, the wind, the outdoors. "Then lets go." "what!" Haurka had been lost in

thought when Rei's voice finally broke through the third time she repeated herself. "I

said lets go." Haurka gave only a shake of her head and then a smile. "Alright." Rei

followed Haurka out of the house and as she watched Haurka open up the garage

door she suddenly caught the heavy object tossed at her. "Put it on, for protection."

Haurka called out as she backed out her Motercycle. Rei gave an uneasy smile as she

put the helmet on her head. "Michiru and Setsuna took all the other vehicals, you could

say I don't much have need for them on such a nice day." Rei gave a nod and climbed

up onto the bike behind Haurka as Haurka started the bike soon they were speeding

down the rode, Rei clenching onto Haurka for dear life.

The sound, only the sound of the wind filled her ears. She closed her eyes as she

held on tightly feeling that if she let go, she would fall, fall so far that she would never be

able to get up again. Rei's eyes snapped open, where had that come from? Was that a

vision or a memory? Haurka could feel Rei's arms tighten around her and she brought

the bike to slow a bit more figuring she probably startled Rei. "Were almost there."

Haurka spoke up startling Rei out of her thoughts. "Okay." She whispered though her

voice never reached Haurka for the wind and the bike made more sound then the soft

reply. Where they pulled up was a rather large building just inside the small

neighborhood that the outers lived in. Rei looked up at the interesting old building as

Haurka and herself climbed off of the bike. "What is this place?" Rei asked as she

pulled the helmet off her head and strightened out her hair. "Well I wasn't really sure

where to take you that would prove some interest so this is kinda like a musem of

sorts. " Haurka replied already her helmet was off and she just ran her hand through

her hair once and it was back to normal. Must be why she keeps it short Rei thought to

herself. "Well then shall we take a look inside?" Haurka waited until Rei took the lead

toward the building then followed close by. The pair walked into the large double

doors just as a women peeked from behind one of the various trees. "Yes I'm almost

certain it's her" The tall red headed women said with a pleased smile. The grin that

played on her face only saved her from the laughter that bubbled up inside of her as she

stepped out from behind the tree. "Today I will show them just how helpful I REALLY

am!" She giggled half walking, half skipping up to the doors.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to post, my dad just got out of the hospital and work was way to crazy for my taste. When I did finally get back to posting the site wouldn't let me on said it was busy or down or something u-u; Oh well needless to say I'm going to try and get this rolling again. Peace, Love, and Anime


	7. Chapter Six: Museum of Horrors

Rei and Haurka entered the museum and paused at the entrance to find that there was

practically no one there! "Are you sure this place is open?" Rei looked around feeling oddly edgy.

"I thought it was opened but now..." Haurka began "Welcome Welcome" A cheerful voice cut

Haurka off as a teenage girl came leaping up behind them her smile strange but bright and cheerful

none the less. Her bright red hair was pulled up in pigtails and twirled down to her shoulders in

length and she wore some sort of odd clothing for the museum to have her as a sponcer. The red

high heeled straps laced all the way up her ankles, the black pleated skirt, and the white blouse

with a red bow tied at the top botton looked nothing like what someone who would present a

museum would look. Then again this wasn't a normal museum. "So sorry to keep the pair of you

waiting, I had to tend to a leak outside and it became quite a mess but no worries now! Are you

here for the tour?" The girl grinned at them as Rei shifted a bit uneasily and Haurka began to have

second thoughts. "Ya know actually, I don't think we..." "Nonesense" The girl chimmed in before

Haurka could finish. " How about I just give you the speedy tour! It's just been ever so long since

I've had guests! I'm a bit excited." She grinned up at them as Rei and Haurka looked at one

another. "Well...maybe a little peek won't hurt." Rei finally said as the girl squeeled and jumped.

"My name is Rain. I will be your tour guide for the venture into the unknown!" Haurka gave a slight

smile as she and Rei followed the girl who happily skipped down the hall and into a doorway.

Though this room was very dark and as the girl spun around she grinned brightly at them. "Now

the REAL fun can begin!" Haurka and Rei looked at each other before a red light clicked on and

around them were many many mirrors, even the door was now gone and had formed into a mirror.

"Whats going on here?" Haurka yelled growing angry as the girl grinned all the more and spun.

"Welcome to my fun house of horrors! You did come to see raritys at my little museum right." The

smile only widened as the floor opened up under the pair and each one slid down a different slide

into another part of the museum. "Oppsies, watch out for that first step...it's a dosey!" Raine

laughed as she disapeared in a flicker of red petals.

Haurka landed with a thud alone in a dark room. She could almost think she heard leaves?

Slowly the lights flickered to life, but they weren't lights they were candles. She somehow had

ended up outside but this wasn't what it should look like, instead of the spring day she found

herself in a fall chilly evening. "What is this?" Haurka murmered to herself before she heard

footsteps, many footsteps coming her way and with the footsteps came voices, deep voices

chanting words she didn't understand. Haurka stood up quickly her eyes moving around the

scenery about her. The season had definatly suddenly became fall, it was some sort of forest? Or

the farthest point away from a town but things like this weren't common in this part of town and

certainly not from how short the slide down was. "What is going on here!" Haurka yelled out as

the voices seemed to only grow louder in their chants still not giving her a clear answer. Haurka

reached into her pocket pulling out her transformation pen. "Okay then! Uranus Planet Power!

Make-Up" Uranus yelled as her form transformed only to find that everything around her suddenly

grew dark. So dark infact that she couldn't even see her gloved hand infront of her face. "What the

hell!" Uranus exclaimed before a sharp pain was felt in her right shoulder, her left hand grabbing

her shoulder as she spun around only to feel pain next in her stomach as she doubled over onto her

knees, she couldn't see her attacker but only figuring they had to be infront of her she suddenly

lashed out and hit nothing but air. Another sharp pain now as it raced through her chest her body

forced to fly backwards from the force of the kick sent to her chest. Uranus looked up into the

darkness as something flickered she sprung to her feet feeling the pain contrast through her limbs

as she made a kick toward where the flicker of light had been. Again her attempt met nothing but

air but before her foot could be returned to the ground she felt something grab her foot and pull

her whole body upside down. Hanging now in the darkness made her feel very disorianted and

just as irritated. "Quit playing these games!" Haurka yelled out as she thrashed trying to get her

ankle free from whatever kept her suspended upside down in air.

Rei thought the tunnel or slide or whatever it was would never end before she fell

onto the cold ground that looked like it was stone or something, infact the walls looked about the

same. "Where am I? What's going on?" Rei mumbled to herself as she dusted herself off and

started to walk. "I hope Haurka is doing ok where she is." Rei said as she rubbed her hands over

her arms. "I'm sure she's got plenty to do where she is." Came a oddly familure yet twisted reply.

"Who's there?" Rei looked around as she heard a slight chime and the scent of flowers fill the gray

stone room. "Now now don't say you forgot about me already? " Rain walked out of the shadows,

she seemed extremly paler, her red hair no longer pulled up but now twirled down framing her

face, her outfit was a mixture of black and red made into a lace dress where the skirt was red

trimmed with black lace and a bodice that was also black. Her shoes where the same however

and her face was twisted with the oddest and chilling gleeful smile set off by the red eye shadow

and the black triangle shaped black design under her eyes. "I told you I'd make it the quick tour,

so now we can conclude our tour and you can come back with me peacefully Fire Maiden." "Fire

Maiden? I'm not going anywhere , what have you done with Haurka!" Rei looked at Rain who

seemed to shake her head giving a twirl and a chuckle. "Oh that other girl, I sent her on a history

lesson, history is a bit of ours, the lesson...no to get in the way you just might...die..." Rain began

to laugh in enjoyment of her little joke as Rei balled her hands up into fists before reaching into her

pocket and pulling out her transformation pen. "nuh uh..." Rain grinned as she moved her hand out

and a swirl of petals came and knocked the pen out of Rei's hand as Rei gave a shocked and

painful screetch holding her hand. "Now if you don't come along quietly I'll make your little friends

death alot more...suffering provoked. " Rain's malicious grin now seemed to take over her features

as she began to advance on Rei.

Haurka seemed to just sway as she struggled until she remembered her space sword,

making it materialze she curled her body upwards and when she finally got close enough cut herself

free which when she landed with a very uncomfortable thud she stood up. "World Shaking!" She

screamed and the blast from her attack lightened up the whole room and made a small hole in the

wall where light continued to shine through. Uranus stood dumbfounded for a momment when she

discovered the fall/forest she had been in now turned into a gray stone room. "What the hell is

wrong with this place! " Uranus exclaimed before running through the hole in the wall. Whatever

was wrong she still had a job to do and to do that job she would first have to find out where they

were keeping Rei. Uranus ran down the long hallway that at first was just one clear stright shot that

was until the long hall turned into a maze of five different choices of which one to take every few

feet. Finally she stopped to catch her breath but it seemed like time had no meaning in this place in

fact she couldn't even figure out how long it had been since she had last seen Rei before they both

fell into different parts of this messed up museum.

Rei slammed into the wall from the force of another of Rain's attacks though she got

up a bit more wobbly then the last twenty times she had been slammed into something. The room

hadwarped and changed now being some odd Fall forest, Rei tried to catch her breath before

sherantoward the transformation pen and dove toward it, just inches from capturing it in her hand

she metwith another blast that made her body skid away from the floor only inches away from her

goal .Rain giggled as she walked toward Rei. "Your pretty tough I'll give ya that not even one

complaint about being tossed around like a rag doll. I'm afraid though our fun and games have

gotta come toan end because ya know I can't wait to show off my latest find to Lord Deamon."

"Deamon?" Rei echo'd her last words, everything was hazy this time as she slowly tried to force

herself up she saw something out of the corner of her eye and then heard the voice "World

Shaking!" Rain had leapt out of the way inches from Uranus attack. "I thought I'd taken care of

you!" Rain's shocked voice screetched. "Well you didn't do a very good job of it." Uranus said as

she kicked the pen toward Rei who grabbed it finally getting herself to stand up the rest of the

way. "Mars Crystal power! Make up!" Rei yelled as her form transfered into Sailor Mars. "Awww

you two don't play fair!" Rain for a second like a child threw a fit before she sniffled and grinned

evily. "Okay I can see when I'm beat but Fire Maiden tell me? Can you save your friend before

their time is up?" "What are you talking about?" Mars said before Rain laughed and seemed to

disapear in a swirl of flower petals the museum began to shake beneath their feet as the ground

opened up under Uranus and she fell landing on sand? "Now what!" Uranus said before she felt

everything shift and she suddenly fell again only this time sand was pouring down on top of her.

"It's a giant hour glass!" Mars said as she she looked around for something to break the glass with.

(Herself not being in the hour glass) "I suppose she thinks this is real funny to" Uranus said as she

tried to wade through the sand hitting the glass with the end of her space sword. "Maybe if we

both hit it in the same spot with our powers." Mars said stepping back a few more inches. "It's

worth a shot, better then being buried in this sand trap." Uranus spoke. "Mars

Flame...World...Sniper! Shaking!" Both attacks knocked into a spot on the hour glass as a small

crack ran up the hour glass and began spidering outwards. They both watched as the sound of

glass cracking continued until suddenly the pressure of the sand and the glass not being able to

hold it any longer gave out. Uranus crouched down sheilding herself from glass and inevitably sand

that poured down and covered the room they were in. Mars had done the same thing and when it

was over they both unburied themselves and made their way out of the museum.

Authors Note Sorry it took so long once again for me to make another post. Darn evil writers block. I did the majority of this chapter tonight, kinda a bit sleep deprieved and stuff and I hope it answers some of the few mix up that people had from the last chapter. Until next time Love, peace and anime. n-n does peace sign


	8. Chapter Seven: Distrust

It had been late into the evening when Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru finally made it back home. Haurka had just finished checking on Rei when the three of them finished putting away their things. "The enemy is catching on to us." Haurka spoke quietly. "Where they here?" Michiru's worried voice spoke softly as her eyes fell on Haurka. Haurka shook her head no. "We left for a little bit figured we'd just go to a quiet museum, apparently it was a trap by our enemies. " Setsuna frowned as she gave Hotaru a nudge to her room to get ready for bed. " I think it will be best if Rei doesn't leave the house. " Setsuna said softly ushering Hotaru out of the room and disapearing with her to get her ready for bed. Michiru began putting away the few groceries that were bought on the way home. "I think I'll have to agree I'll stay here tommorrow to watch over her. That way you can go to the track. I know being in doors all day drives you crazy." Haurka slid her arms around Michiru's waist. "I'm sorry I'm so restless." "It's ok. That's one of the things I like about you." Haurka felt a half smile slide over her facial features. " I thought it was something else you like about me more." Michiru giggled. "Haurka none of that right now what if Rei was to walk out here?" "She'd say don't mind me." Rei spoke as she got herself a drink of water and headed back to the hallway. A blush crept over Michiru's cheeks as Haurka just laughed. "Well imagine that wonder how long she was in here." Michiru gave Haurka a playful nudge. "Let me get these things put away and then we can retire for the evening." A glint of michive was in Haurka's eyes. "Alright but be warned I don't think you'll be drifting off to sleep to soon." With that Haurka was heading out of the kitchen. 

Mamoru had spent most of the night at Usagi's bedside after carefully tending to her bruises and a fresh change of clothing that she had left at his home on a seperate occassion. He wasn't sure when he had dozed off but when he woke up his eyes moved across the empty bed. Automatically he stood up feeling panic grip him before his eyes landed on Usagi staring out of the glass sliding door of the balcony. "Usako..." He heard his voice rasp out softly she turned a faint smile on her lips as he stood quickly crossing the space between them holding out his arms. "Usako.." Feeling as though she may be an illision and disappear from his touch he reached out and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "Mamo-chan. It's alright now." Usagi spoke so softly that the dark flicker in her eyes were missed by Mamoru as his relief of her being their filled him. "Usako I was so scared." "I know." Usagi spoke gently hugging him. "Are you hungry? Tired? Sore? " Mamoru began the worried returning to his voice. "I'm alright now. I barly managed to get away. I'm so glad you found me." Mamoru hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad your safe. "Mamo-chan... Not so tight please." Mamoru loosened his hold. "I'm so sorry, Usako." She shook her head. "It's alright Mamoru. We have alot that we need to do. Is Rei still alright? I know it was her that the enemy was after. I feel so bad they used me to try and trap her." Mamoru looked at her having forgotten they had once taken control of Usagi. "Usako, are you sure your alright now?" She gave a nod. "Of course I'm alright Mamo-chan. I just want to make sure everyone else is alright." "Rei is safe we have her hiding from the enemy. " "That's good. I was so very worried and the others?" "Their alright too. They'll be so happy to hear your safe and back to normal." Usagi smiled. "I can't wait to see all of them again."

Ami tapped her pencil tip on the paper lightly her mind drifting over the problem at hand. They had recieved new informtion from the outer senshi. Minako stretched slowly. "So Haruka and Rei ran into the enemy again and apparently there is a new one that acts like a child." Ami set down her pencil. "Also we need to find out where the enemy is coming from and who is this Deamon they talk about. " Makato walked in carring a basket with some cookies and set it down on the table. "I couldn't just sit around so I made some treats. Usagi would love having some cookies." Makato sighed heavily as the other two glanced at the basket. "Just doesn't seem right does it? Were not all hanging out at the Shrine laughing while Rei and Usagi go into another of their childish arguments on how the snacks are for everyone, how we all need to study so we can graduate together." Minako closed her eyes. "I can't take this waiting much longer. Why can't we figure out where the enemy is? Blast in there get back Usagi and keep them from getting their "Fire maiden" " Minako sighed fruterated. The sound of a door opening and closing drew their attention from the currant thoughts. "Ami? Minako? Makato? Girls? Anyone home?" Mamoru's voice came up the stairs from the basement. The girls got up from Ami's floor and walked down the stairs pausing midway down when they realized someone was with him leaning against his with her arms around his. "U...Usagi!" Minako gasped running down the stairs and circling her arms around her friend. Usagi winced softly. "I'm so glad to see all of you again." "As I am glad to see all of you again." Usagi smiled softly. The girls lead Mamoru and Usagi up stairs as they all took a seat Usagi took the one closest to the window and stared out. The girls looked at each other as they witness their friend just walk past a basket of snacks. "Are you feeling well?" Makato spoke placing her hand softly on her shoulder. Usagi looked away from the window. "Oh, yes just a bit spacy. How is Rei?" "She's fine. Safe." Ami spoke lightly. "Where is she?" Usagi pressed on. Mamoru sitting down on her free side wrapped his arms around her. "Usagi's been worried about all of you." "We have been worried about her to." Minako spoke. "Rei is safe but... we think it's best we keep where she is a secret." Usagi frowned. "I can't blame you for not wanting to tell me after everything that I..." Usagi started to sniffle before she wiped away her tears. "Usagi we want to tell you but it's not safe we don't know for sure if the enemy has lost their complete hold on you." Minako took Usagi's hand and patted it for comfort. "We'll all get through this together and we'll show them we can't be beat." Makato spoke up. "I know guys it's just..." Usagi bowed her head. "I think I'm still just so very tired. Mamoru can we go back to your place. I just want to rest." "Of course Usako." Once Usagi and Mamoru had left the girls looked at one another. "Something still doesn't seem right." Ami spoke softly. "Yes I felt it too." Makato spoke. "Her eyes they were cold" Minako chimmed in. "We'll have to let Mamoru know but we'll wait till we can talk to him alone."

Rei awoke to the sound of chirping birds outside her window as she stretched and yawned. "Not that dream again I can't take this anymore." She rubbed her forhead lightly glancing at the clock. "Let's see Setsuna and Hotaru would have been off for school by now. I think Michiru was taking gaurd duty." Rei let out a sigh. "I can't stand this waiting and being watched. I'm a senshi to and they have my friend." A light tap came on the door. "Come in." Michiru opened the door walking in with a tray. "You didn't sound like you slept well again so we let you sleep in ready for some breakfast." Michiru offered with a smile. "Thank you but you don't have to go to the trouble with me." "It's not trouble at all Rei." Michiru sat the tray on the desk. "Haurka went out for a bit but she may come home early. She's over protective." Rei smiled. "yeah I got that feeling from her a long time ago. Your all great friends." michiru smiled. "We care about all of you and we'll make sure nothing happens to Rei and together we'll get our Princess back." "Have you heard anything else from the others?" "Not yet infact that is what Haurka is checking on right now." "I'm glad this waiting is killing me." "I know it is, your used to being in the fight with the rest of us."Rei nodded and scooped up a spoonful of ceral. "Maybe Haurka will come back with good news and this nightmare will be over." "We can always hope Rei. If you want I'll be working on some art in the room down the hall you can come join me it might be fun." Rei smiled. "I'd like that." "Alright then I'll see you after breakfast."

Usagi walked into Mamoru's apartment as he stepped into the kitchen to make them some tea. The sound of the tv clicking on in the living drew Usagi's attention. "Ah my pet how is your mission going." Cal's voice came over the tv. "They do not trust me Master." Usagi responded her eyes flickering once again into their deep purplish blue. "I've only gained the trust of one and he's to blinded by love to see through my disguise." "I see how disappointing. Well I thought giving them their friend back for a little while would be rewarding but I see it was not. Come home my pet. Leave the human in his pity." Usagi bowed her head "Yes Master" The tv clicked off as Usagi stepped into the bedroom and onto the balcony. Mamoru had just walked into the living room with enough time to see out of the corner of his eye Usagi's form change into the mind controlled doll once again. Her outfit shifted into the dark purple gown as a dark aura swam around her. He dropped the tray and as he ran reaching out for her screaming "Usako" She faded into darkness. Mamoru fell on his knees his hand reaching out where Usagi once stood. "No.. Usako...NO!" It was a long time before Mamoru stood up feeling so empty inside again as his light faded before his eyes. He slowly walked to the phone slowly punching in the number feeling each press of a button harder to push then the last.

The phone slowly began to ring at Ami's house. With a tired yawn Ami picked up the reciever her mom having gone out of town for the next few days again all three girls were sleeping after a night of frusterating planning. "Ami?" Mamoru's voice came over the phone sounding exhausted and defeated. "Mamoru? Are you alright? Did something happen?" Ami spoke Makato and Minako woke up hearing the distress edge into Ami's voice. "It's... it's... Usako... they took her again." Mamoru croaked out. Ami covered her mouth as the other girls already crawled out of their futons. "What is it Ami?" Minako dared to ask already having a dark feeling of what had happened. "Mamoru, would you like to come here?" "N.. No I want to be alone a little while longer. I'll check in tommorrow." Then all Ami could hear was the sound of the dial tone in her ear. She slowly hung up the receiver and took a deep breath turning to face her friends. "Usagi has been taken again." "We... we just had her back." Minako spoke. Makato's fist met the wall. "Damn them! How can they keep doing this?" Ami took another deep breath. "We will have to inform the outers tommorrow morning. I can't imagine what the news will be like after Haurka was so happy to hear we had her back." Minako frowned. "Poor Rei she must of thought this nightmare was almost over. After everything and then being helpless to do anything." "That's what the enemy was up to, they can't find her on their own that fight at the museum must have been a fluke they got lucky." "I think your right Makato. If they knew were Rei was why risk having Usagi pretend to be back to normal?" "Were going to have to be on our toes everyone. The enemies coming up with some new tricks and their pretty convincing. We will need a new game plan if we ever hope to get ahead of them." Minako spoke. "Right" Ami and Makato said together. Ami clicked off the light as they all crawled back into their futons for yet another restless night of sleep.

Authors Note- I know it's been a long... long... long time. I still haven't gotta the hang of the new system set up here for adding the stories ethier. Liked the old way better buy Ah well life goes on and I'll keep trying to figure it out. If it comes out weird and stuff. Remember I'm working on it and hopefully it'll get better soon. Till then Peace Love and Anime!


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of bells ringing was heard as Deamon looked up from his book he had been reading. "Ah Rain so nice of you to join us again." The mischievous red head appeared with her usual twisted grin and a bow. "Ah but I've been busy M'lord." Deamon smiled. "What has our little mouse found out?" Rain's twisted smile only widened. "Well I set up a little trap to catch our prey. She was not alone however and my plan was ruined. The one she had with her wasn't in the previous reports." Deamon leaned his head in his left palm. "I see so they are multiplying. How annoying." "I have reasons to believe that our prey is hiding with the new senshi." Deamon shut his book. "That would make sense why she has not shown up with the other girls. Maybe Cal's pet would know who these other senshi are. We may have to convince her to let us in on that secret." Rain gave her grin once more. "Would you like me to do the honors?" Deamon shook his head. "Not yet, when I force that miserable girl from her mind control we'll not only get our answers but I want to lure her friends to us." Rain clapped her hands. "Can I help? I want to play with them some more." Deamon smiled. "So energetic. We shall see."

Michiru, Haurka, and Setsuna sat at the table the soft sounds of light music playing in the background from the radio. "We should tell her." Michiru spoke softly. Haurka tapped her fingers on the table with obvious irritation. "How do they keep doing this? How do we let them keep doing this?" Haurka stated annoyed and angry. Setsuna stared into her cup of tea. "If this keeps up. Not only are we in danger now but the future will change." Michiru and Haurka looked up from their conversation to Setsuna. "The future." Haurka murmured. "It's my fault." Rei spoke up from the door way to the kitchen. The three outers glanced over to her. "It's not your fault Rei." Michiru spoke softly. "Damn right it isn't! It's the enemy and we are going to make them pay." Haurka blurted out without thinking. Rei gave a sad smile. "Thank you Haurka." Rei spoke softly just as Hotaru tugged at her sleeve. "Rei Chan. Their preparing to move again." The girls looked at Hotaru as she spoke. "Move again?" Michiru spoke. Hotaru nodded. "Yes, their going to try to find Rei again." "How are they planning to do that?" Haurka bit back her anger. Hotaru bowed her head. "Usagi" The girls all looked at Hotaru. "I saw a vision of them and it was so dark and scary and Usagi… well she wasn't Usagi and then she was." Michiru placed her hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "Calm down Hotaru take it slow." Hotaru nodded. "It started off with Usagi as their puppet and then everything got dark and I saw her turn back she was very scared and then something else happened but I... I can't remember what it was now." The outers frowned Haurka was already on the phone. "Ami yeah sorry to bother you so late but there's something about to happen. Yes I'll be over to help fill you in." Michiru looked at Haurka. "You'll be careful, the enemy has seen you." "I'll be careful help take care of our kitten." Haruka kissed Michiru before walking to the door and putting on her helmet. "Haruka..." Rei started before Haruka shook her head. "No you need to stay here. We need to keep you safe as long as you're safe there is hope they want you not Usagi. If they think she can lead to you they'll keep her alive which is what we need to get her back." Rei frowned but gave a nod. "Your right, I want Usagi back and when we get her back I'm going to scorch their organization." Miciru smiled. "Yes we'll make sure they pay for stealing our princess, endangering the lives of everyone and threatening you."

Haruka left the house as Michiru started dinner, Setsuna and Rei helped Hotaru with her studies before Rei started her own. She had missed so much school but thankfully Setsuna had a way to make everything legitimate and get her assignments so she doesn't fall behind. She heard Setsuna help Hotaru get ready for bed and then walks out and helps herself to a cup of hot tea. Dinner had come and gone and Michiru and Haruka went into their bedroom right after. "So far we've decided that whatever they will attempt will be with the inner girls. They know about Uranus so Haruka is going to go over and stay after tonight near by so we can have a link between the inners and outers and she will let us know if anything happens and if we need to arrive. But if we do I think it would still be a good idea for you joining us only as a last resort." Rei gave a nod. "I know. The more we make sure they can't find me the better our chances are." Setsuna gave a nod. "Yes that's what we're hoping."

Ami helped set up the futons again for another stay over. This time all the girls were staying at Makato's house. Minako sat by the large window looking out at the rain that decided to show up. Makato finished making a few snacks and drinks for them and helped Ami out with the last futon. "Haruka rented a room temporary in the same apartment complex as this one She'll be just across the hall way and we set up a system where we can ring and she'll be right over. Ami gave a smile. "Hopefully whatever is about to happen will lead to the end of this nightmare. I wish though it didn't affect Usagi as it sounds like it will." Makato held an angry look. "Just as soon as this is over we'll make them pay for everything but for now." She held up the tray of goodies. "Let's build our strength with some food and rest." Minako looked over at them with a faint smile. "Your right we should be concentrating on getting stronger so we can help get Usagi back and then defeat the enemy. Allowing Rei to come back." She moved off of the window seat and onto her futon joining in on the snacks and drinks as a single raindrop slid into the window sill and rested. "The outers will keep an eye on Rei and if we need them Haruka will be here and let the others know." The girls gave a nod. "Good thing Hotaru had a vision that will help us out if only a little we just need to find that place in her dream so we know where to get Usagi back from."

The single drop of water just soaked back into the window and outside just as the girls turned out the light and laid down on their futons Melinda formed from that one single drop of water and smiled in at them through the window. "There are more of you. At least two more and they have our fire maiden. Do not worry you'll see your friend soon. So very soon and we will have you all if that's what it takes to bring the maiden from hiding. Rest well pests." She burst into tiny raindrops as the senshi had fallen asleep.


	10. Plans

Cal had been waiting for the return of his pet and Melinda the envelope rested on his table from Deamon. An order Cal snarled how dare he think he could use his pet for his own needs? She was his to do with as he pleased but time was running out for finding the fire maiden. "Very well" He muttered to himself. "As soon as this is over she will be my pet again and when we have the maiden I'll get rid of Deamon once and for all." At that moment a swirling mass of blue came from the center of the floor as Melinda was the first to return. She smiled. "Lord Cal I have brought news. It appears that not only do we have three pests and our fire maiden but there was talk of at least two others. One named Haurka and one named Hotaru. This Haurka isn't far away either and will bring the others maybe even the fire maiden to rescue your pet. Something else I should tell you is that this pet of yours is apparently their princess like in the old books." Cal sat back thinking a moment. "That would make sense, not only is she their friend but important to them well they have something we want, and we have something they want. This could prove to become very interesting indeed." Cal smiled as Melinda started to turn into liquid. "Deamon has your pet already and we will all make our move tonight. Cal you should forget about the girl and we would make such a great team both in our war and as a union." Cal frowned. "Don't get out of place Melinda now go to Deamon your right the time is nearing and we need to set up. Pass on the information about the senshi but the princess information is mine alone." Melinda gave a nod. "Yes Cal." She spoke and was gone. "Everything is working in my favor. What a fool Deamon all your work and I will have everything in the end."

The girls had slept in a little late when the sound of knocking was heard on the door. Minako being the first to stir stood up and answered the door finding Haurka on the other end. "Hey I was starting to wonder about you kittens." She said with a smile. "Oh good morning yeah we did kind of sleep in." "I thought I would check on every one I need to head back to the house and pick up a few things if I'm going to be staying over here and besides I wanted to see Michiru." Minako gave a nod. "Just be careful we don't want the enemy to follow and find out where Rei is hiding." Haurka smiled. "I'll be like the wind and no one can keep up." "I'll let the others know. You'll be back soon right?" "Yeah it will be a quick trip there and back." Makato had woken up and wondered into the kitchen starting some breakfast leaving only Ami still snoozing in her futon which for Ami it was un-usual to have her sleep in so late. Minako closed the door as Haurka left and walked in the kitchen helping Makato make breakfast.

Mamoru stared at an old photo. It was one of the few dates he and Usagi went on she was smiling in her Kimono and he was occupied with thoughts you could see it in the photograph and he frowned. "When I get you back I'll be sure to cherish all these moments we have together." He stood up feeling a bit weak but knew that they would have to act soon. He couldn't stand this waiting any longer he wanted Usagi back more then anything. He packed a change of clothing having discussed staying in the living room of Haurka's rented apartment so he was close by when something happened. Looking at the key that he picked up last night he had made his decision next time they showed up he won't quit until he had her back safe and sound. No matter what this time they would win more then the fight they would win this war.

About the time Haurka arrived back home Mamoru was there already set up and apparently exhausted as she found him sleeping. "Poor Prince this can't be any easier for you." She said dropping off her few items in the bedroom. Michiru had been on Haurka's mind all night but she could only imagine what it would be like if the roles were reversed and if they had taken Michiru from her she would be insane right now. Not that having her princess captured was any more comforting. "We'll win this. We have to for the sake of our friends and for our future." It was just after this statement that she heard the ring she glanced at Mamoru turning it off regretting that she would have to wake him so soon. "Mamoru, the girls are calling we need to see what's up or if they need our help." Mamoru a bit groggily woke up and then was standing up already heading for the door which surprised Haurka only for a minute before she was following.

Ami handed the letter to Mamoru when he showed up. "It arrived in the mail. They knew where to find us." Mamoru gave a nod opening the letter it wasn't very neatly written but the message was clear.

Dear Senshi,

We have decided that this game of cat and mouse is growing rapidly old. So in exchange for your co-operation with handing over our fire maiden we may be generous enough to give you back your princess. The exchange will be tonight at 10pm. I believe the large empty area at the place we first met will work the best. I believe you humans call it a shrine. If you fail to complete the trade we will extract the information of Haurka and Hotaru's location from her not the most pleasant of extractions and when we have this location we won't have a need for your princess. So this is your only option. Meet with us tonight at 10pm or your princess is no more.

Until then senshi,

Cal.

Mamoru's hand shook when he finished the letter having handed it to Haurka who was waiting patiently for the letter. "We're working on a plan but we needed to work it out with the outers to. This could be the chance were looking for or… it could be a disaster so we will need to plan very carefully." Ami began. Haurka crumbled the letter as the pair of them walked in and sat down. "We'll need to contact Michiru and the others." Haurka began. "They know about Hotaru and you Haurka so we still have Michiru and Setsuna they don't know about yet so that will help." Minako started already devising a plan. "I bet we could use the disguise pen and make a fake Rei and have the real Rei ready to help as back up with whoever doesn't want to be the decoy. Mamoru they also don't seem to be counting on you and you can get Usagi when we have them distracted." Mamoru looked up from his chair. "It sounds like a good plan but your right we'll need to keep caution they might see past the disguise and at today's count we only know of four of them their may be more just like they don't know how many we have." The girls gave a nod. "At least now we have a plan, a meeting place oh and Ami we could use your mini computer in case we need to track where their teleporting to and from. Not that we will let them get away but this time if they do we need to find out where and do our own sneak attack." Minako finished. Haurka was on the phone and after Michiru picked up and was informed they held a meeting of their own finalizing their plans for tonight.


	11. Battle

The girls arrived at the temple just before they were supposed to meet for hopefully the final battle. Rei had contacted home to have her grandpa and Chad informed of a convention that they were suppose to attend. Thank goodness that Luna was able to pretend to be the convention head and had everything set up at the hotel and conference hall. Of course they had to arrange other temples to join to make it look legitimate but with Rei's Knowledge and the quick resources they pulled together from Michiru her Grandpa and Chad were out of harms way. She shifted waiting with Setsuna in hopefully a place the enemy wouldn't find them after all they hoped that their plans would go off with out a problem. Mamoru was hiding in another place they didn't know where the enemy would appear but knew they would be showing up at any moment.

The three inners occupied by Uranus and Saturn with 'Rei' waited in the clearing. Michiru's disguise was almost flawless as she made a good duplicate of Rei standing as Sailor Mars. A swirl of darkness appeared in the distance a large pole coming up from the ground and then Usagi could be seen secured tightly to the pole and apparently unconscious. Rain appeared next to her with a jingle from the bells in her hair. "Evening Sailor Pests. I've come to play." She said with a smile her eyes falling on Mars and Haurka. "It wasn't very nice of you to leave before we could finish our game." A dark shadow formed and Cal floated just above the ground on the opposite side of Usagi then Rain and a puddle of liquid in front of her as Melinda formed her eyes falling on Mercury. "That was a nasty trick trying to freeze me." Cal landed on the ground. "So you brought our fire maiden. Very good. Come to me fire maiden or should I say Rei?" He chuckled as 'Rei' started to walk away from the group Rain and Melinda walking up to meet her as Cal watched with a twisted smile on his lips. Tuxedo Mask came from behind quietly creeping up to the pole which held Usagi as he watched Michiru take her time walking to the enemy just as they planned. He would need to be quick or else the plan would fail. Just as he reached her almost placed a gloved hand on the binds to free her he screamed as a blast hit him directly in the chest. 'Rei stopped walking looking up in time to see another man form and grab her by the neck lifting her up off her feet and staring into her eyes. "You idiots this is not our fire maiden." Deamon growled as Rain and Melinda stopped. "They tricked us." Melinda hissed as Rain made a grin. "You expected anything else?" She moved her hand as she started to distort the scene around them. "Come out fire maiden we'll have fun playing with your friends. Give up if you really care about them." The trees came alive as vines appeared and crawled over the three inners who struggled as Haurka found herself sinking in quick sand. Saturn had managed to jump away from both until she felt water engulf her in one of Melinda's water prison spheres and beat against the sides as it filled up slowly taking away her oxygen.

Pluto appeared standing on top of the distorted shrine. "Deadly scream!" She held as she wielded her weapon and fired at Melinda. "Mars fire surround" Rei yelled her aim was at the vines as it freed the inners and Saturn was freed the moment Melinda was hit. Deamon tossed 'Rei' aside who had been trying to gasp for air and had turned into Neptune. "Get the fire maiden!" Cal smiled as he floated up dodging the attacks that came from the three inners below, Pluto, and the fire maiden herself. "Come now fire maiden do we need to destroy all your friends to get to you we will."

Usagi's eyes slowly opened as she watched the blurry vision clear. Her friends fighting desperately to save her from the enemy and protect Rei and out of the corner unconscious Tuxedo Mask. "M… Mamoru!" She yelled struggling against her binds. "Everyone! I'm so sorry." She felt the tears come to eyes just as Deamon glanced at her. "Quiet puppet you belong to us now." He floated down to her as she stared up at him. "No! No more!" She yelled just as a mark started to appear on her head and a sizzle came from the collar around her neck as the mind control was attempting to take over and she fought against its power. Deamon watched as she started to transform into a long white flowing gown, a bright cresant moon mark on her head, and a glow starting to emit from her chest. The collar fizzled again as if it would over load before Deamon moved his hand to the center of her chest. "Give me this power. Princess." He growled. It was that damn light that would ruin all their plans first the villagers and now the Moon Princess was reincarnated! No one would stop them. Usagi let out a scream as she felt him try to tug out the Silver Crystal that had just started to form her cresant moon starting to fade. Michiru had just recovered about now and she ran right into Deamon knocking him away. He turned blasting her with a dark ray. "Insolent fool!" Uranus had just freed herself blasting Cal with her planet power.

The same moment Mars and Pluto had combined their own attack and hit their mark as Cal let out a growl grabbing his shoulder and falling out of his flight. Melinda was right there with a wave of water to catch him and another wave going toward Pluto and Mars who barley dodged. Rain had started a game with the inners as they dodged her attacks of vines and quick sand sending back their own attacks that Rain dodged. Princess Serenity let out a scream as she watched Michiru fall looking lifeless on the ground. Deamon had recovered himself and faded out. Cal stood up looking around as the battle continued Melinda now going for the fire maiden and the one known as Pluto. Rain was having her fun with the three inner senshi and Uranus had run toward the fallen Neptune before looking up and moving toward his pet. "No." Cal snarled disappearing and appearing with a blast heading for Uranus who just barley dodged. "She's mine." Uranus glared at Cal. "Our princess isn't yours, you'll never have your fire maiden and what the hell did you think when you attacked Neptune." Anger was obvious in Uranus as she made her space sword appear and charged for Cal who made a sword out of the darkness to block. "Oh did we hit a nerve?" He laughed easily keeping Uranus blows at bay. Melinda let out a scream when Mars and Pluto added their powers together and she started to evaporate "Lord Cal!" She turned looking at him before she was no more then a mist evaporating into the air. Deamon appeared at that moment blasting Pluto from behind and grabbing Mars. "So you killed Melinda no matter we have what we want now. Mars struggled against him as Pluto got up preparing to hit him with her deadly scream before she watched Deamon and Mars disappear in darkness. Cal smiled and disappeared just as the pole Princess Serenity was tied to begin to be pulled into a black circle in the ground. She struggled letting out a scream just as the senshi would see the mind control device fizzle out completely just before she disappeared.

Rain was about to disappear before she felt the love chain come around her torso and trap her. "You're not going anywhere!" Minako yelled pulling the chain tight. Rain just gave a twisted smile. "What do you hope to accomplish?" "Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter sent a mild version of her lightening into Rain who let out a scream. "Shine Aqua freezing!" Mercury spoke as she started to incase Rain in a prison of ice except for her head. Rain started to shiver. Pluto landed down by the inners. "Did you manage to get the co-ordinates on her computer?" She looked to mercury. "A very faint reading but I bet we can get there even faster with an escort couldn't we Rain?" Rain made a snarl. "I won't help you pests." Uranus lifted up Neptune as she looked to Mercury. "Mamoru is out cold he might need medical attention and Michiru may need some to." Mercury nodded leaving the interrogation to the rest of the inners as she tended to Michiru and Mamoru.


	12. Final Chapter

Deamon appeared with a still struggling Mars just as Cal appeared with Princess Serenity minus a pole and unconscious. "Melinda's gone and Rain was captured." Cal looked at Deamon but we have the fire maiden." He smiled as Deamon looked past him to his pet. "Is she back under your control?" Cal glanced at the unconscious form of his pet in this princess form of hers. "She's lost consciousness which means the control collar would have taken over." "Good. Let's get ready for our ceremony to awaken the true fire maiden." Rei glanced at Usagi she couldn't be under their control still could she? How would they manage to get out of this? Deamon moved his hand over her mouth as she felt herself grow weak suddenly and everything grows dark.

The senshi clasped hands together it wasn't going to be easy with Mars and Moon missing but they had to try to teleport to the weak co-ordinates Ami brought up on the computer. Rain true to her word didn't help so they tied her up and locked her in the closet when Sailor Moon was back they would be able to heal her. "Ok everyone concentrate." Minako spoke closing her eyes. Each senshi closed their eyes even Mamoru had closed his eyes providing what energy he could to help them teleport. Each of their scout colors started to glow a black color came from Mamoru as it surrounded each of them and they faded from the temple.

Rei groaned as she started to wake up finding herself tied tightly to what seemed like a alter? A crown of dead roses and black berries on her head she shifted uncomfortably in the binds feeling the long black dress covering her body and a single living red rose in her tied up clasped hands. "What…What is this?!" "So glad you could join us. We were just about to awaken our messiah, the fire maiden. Of course when we begin she will rip your soul out and take place in your body." Deamon smiled down at Rei as she began to struggle more. Shadows started to fill the small room and murmurs of some sort of chant as Rei began to feel her soul being torn apart and scream when a dark purple aura began to form above her in the shape of a woman reaching down to her. Rei felt herself growing so weak so tired as a red aura started to lift from her reaching toward the dark purple aura.

The senshi appeared just in time to watch the ceremony begin Cal had been awaiting their arrival however, as he sent the shadows to capture them binding them to the wall. "Why don't you all stay quiet and watch the rise of our Messiah. "REI!" Minako yelled trying to free herself. "Fight them Rei." Makato yelled. The purple aura grew stronger as it started to engulf the red aura which resembled Rei. It was at that moment that Princess Serenity woke up. The collar falling to the ground and turning to dust as she looked in on the ceremony. "Moon Crystal Power" She spoke softly as she walked into the room a bright glow coming from her chest as the shadows that were chanting screamed and faded. Cal went to stop her but was engulf in the life letting out a scream before he fell unconscious on the ground. "You'll not stop us this time." Deamon spoke his eyes burning bright red before his form started to shift into something only nightmares could imagine. His human form was no more only a monster with the darkest red orbs, his once thin frame had grown larger showing the sheer power he would have in just his limbs, his mouth held sharp fang teeth. "I won't be stopped I finally found the messiah a second time and you will not stop me from having everything." He laughed his dark shadows starting to engulf the light Serenity poured into the room. Cal let out a moan his mind going back to another time.

Flashback

"I know your shy Cal but Deamon is just a lost little boy you'll both become good friends and we'll be a happy family." "But…But… he isn't a lost little boy I saw him…he's…he's a monster!" She pats his head lightly. "No more talk of monsters go outside and play." Cal shuffled outside leaving her to her work in the kitchen just as Deamon shot down a bird kicking dirt over the small creature. "Filthy world, stupid creatures when I rule it will be perfect so much darkness and bloodshed." Cal walked to him. "Stop it!" Deamon turned smiling. "Oh brother Cal I found her. I found her and I'll help her bring our beginning to our world." "What are you talking about?" "She needs a body someone pure and nice like…like your mother she would work." "What about my mom." Deamon grinned pulling a small stone outside of his pocket. "Open up Cal." He laughed shoving the stone into his chest. Cal let out a yelp and cry as it was absorbed into him his eyes glazing over. "You're my slave now and together we'll awaken the Messiah first though your mother has to die so we can use her body." Cal looked at him weakly he was losing control of himself as he heard himself agree.

Flash back end

"No…No more." He chocked out looking up seeing the new fire maiden she was still alive not dead like his mother had been fighting for her life still he had a chance he could stop this nightmare before it started again. He started for Deamon picking up a stone that had slide out of his mouth when he was healed. Deamon had reached Princess Serenity lifting her off the ground. "Pity that something so bright will be so dim but how beautiful the darkness is and you'll be the first in many deaths in my great new world." Serenity let out a cry as he tightened his hand around her neck before Deamon let out a horrible sound. Cal even weakened reached him un-noticed and taking out the last bit of dark energy still inside of him created his dark dagger digging it into Deamon and shoving the stone inside the hole. Deamon felt his whole body start to weaken as his hands slide from Serenity and she fell gasping for air. The wound Cal created started to suck in the dark purple aura that was hovering over Rei before it began to consume him as well. "No! No! I will not… I will not be defeated by you brother." Cal let out a gasp slumping down weak. "We're not brothers you monster this is for mother!" He yelled blasting Deamon with the last of his strength as Deamon screamed turning to dust as the stone clattered to the ground turning to ash and Cal slumped down against the wall. "Mother…Mother…" He whispered a shimmering imagine of an older women almost similar to what Rei looks like smiled down at him. "Thank you my son. It's time we go home now." Cal smiled. A younger ghostly version of him reaching out of his body taking her hand as they faded away together. The shadows all disappeared freeing the senshi as Tuxedo Mask went to Serenity making sure she was ok the inners moving to Rei who was alive but unconscious. "Who would have guessed that it would end like this?" Neptune spoke as Uranus wrapped her arms around her. "I'm more glad it's over. We won!" Serenity opened her eyes. "Mamoru? What happened?" She spoke her form turning back into regular Usagi. Saturn stepped forward. "Can I suggest we leave now?" The girls all nodded as Tuxedo Mask lifted up the weak Usagi. Jupiter helped Venus with the unconscious Rei and they formed the circle drawing their weakened strength together and faded back into the shrine.

A few days later

Rei let out a sigh she had finally gathered all her strength back. When they returned Rain was a normal girl feeling lost and scared it took them a few days but they found her family and the nightmare for her had ended. She looked in the mirror every now and then she would see the woman. So dark and menacing but on the inside crying for her children. She wished they could have helped Cal and his mother but they couldn't bring back the dead. "Rei that temple convention was the best." Chad came in and sat down by her. "You would have loved it." She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I wasn't feeling so well and had to make you go in my place." "Oh that's alright Rei it was wicked awesome." Rei gave a nervous laugh. "Thanks for looking out for grandpa for me I'm feeling a lot better now." Chad gave a large grin. "It wasn't a problem Rei well it's my turn to do the main choirs so I'm off." With that Chad was gone and Rei just smiled at his carefree demeanor. The world just about ended, she almost died, but they had accomplished keeping their loved ones and this world they care so much for safe.

That's it. I had a lot of ideas on how to end this story and it took me a while to think of exactly how I wanted it to end. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Keeping looking for the new upcoming fanfics. Not sure which one I will start with but we'll see when they come out. Until next time. Peace, love, and Anime. Serenesheilds.


End file.
